S4: The lone survivor
by IMC Librarian
Summary: Its Pilot was killed right before its optics, scarring the AI and leaving the Titan to do what it takes to do what must be done.
1. A Pilot's death

In the chaos that was consuming Zone 18 between the IMC and the Militia, there was one Pilot in particular who tried combat a little bit differently. He had left his Auto-Titan in Guard-Mode on the other side of the facility as he took down another Militia Pilot. With a Militia Spectre in sight and within reach, he stuck his Data-Knife into the slot on the back of its head, reprogramming it. As he took the Data-Knife out of the Spectre's head, he checked his Titan's status.

"Eighty-three percent Titan health left, just the same as how it's been for three minutes already." "[ _Do you really have to check every thirty seconds?_ ]" "Just trying to make sure you're alright." An enemy Titan came into view. "[ _Very well, will there be anything else?_ ]" "Actually, yeah. I know it might be risky, but we've got another enemy Titan to destroy." The Pilot toggled his Auto-Titan's AI mode setting to Follow-Mode. "[ _If you insist, I'll be there as soon as I can._ ]"

It was at this point that the Pilot got a good look at the enemy Titan, this one wasn't gonna go down easy. An Ogre outfitted with an XO-16 Chaingun and a visible Vortex Shield module on its left arm. The single-handed grip on the XO-16 Chaingun was a dead giveaway that there was a Pilot in the cockpit.

"Auto-Titan, you might want to take caution with this one." "[ _Acknowledged, proceeding with caution._ ]" The Auto-Titan came into sight.

The Pilot and the lone reprogrammed Spectre aimed at the Militia Titan and were ready for a sneak attack. Unfortunately, for them, the Ogre within their sights sudden turned around, sighting them immediately. The Spectre was the first to run to cover as a blast of rockets hit near the Pilot, blowing him into a wall. His Auto-Titan could only watch as a stream of heavy bullets punched holes in him, killing him and leaving his body like swiss.

 **Militia Pilot [XO-16 Chaingun] IMC Pilot**

"[ _No..._ ]"

* * *

Well, how'd I do?

I've had this idea since I saw the TitanFall 2 single player trailer.

I'm not sure how good it turned out, but I'm actually interested myself.

Anyway, part 2 is gonna start out with a battle between the now Pilotless Auto-Titan and the Militia Ogre that killed the Titan's Pilot.


	2. What goes around comes around

"[ _No... No!_ _NO!_ ]" The Auto-Titan got the Ogre's attention.

The lone Auto-Titan opened fire on the Militia Titan with a 40mm Cannon. The Ogre immediately pulled up a Vortex Shield to block the Auto-Titan's fired projectiles. Putting away its 40mm Cannon, the lone Auto-Titan put up its own Vortex Shield and readied itself for close combat. The Pilot within the Ogre wondered if killing this Auto-Titan's Pilot was the best idea before releasing his Vortex Shield, sending the captured explosive rounds back at the Titan confronting him. The rounds were recaptured by the Auto-Titan's Vortex Shield and immediately launched right back at the enemy.

"[ _YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!_ ]" The Militia Pilot regretted his decision.

The Auto-Titan rushed right to the Ogre and ripped off the Titan's optic, rendering the Titan blind. To the Militia Pilot's shock, the cockpit to his Titan was suddenly ripped open and the receiving end of a 40mm was shoved into it, stopping 3 inches away from his face. Just then, he was blown to chunks, painting his Ogre's cockpit in red.

 **IMC Atlas [Termination] Militia Ogre Titan**

 **IMC Atlas [Termination] Militia Pilot**

As the defeated Ogre fell to the ground, the Auto-Titan wandered back the devastated remains of its Pilot before dropping to its metal knees. A long silence was all that could be heard before a single drop of oil leaked from the Titan's optic. "[ _I'm sorry... If I had been here sooner, I could've saved you..._ ]"

The Auto-Titan slowly removed the damaged helmet of its Pilot, seeing his face one last time.

An IMC Drop Ship warped in and landed behind the Auto-Titan, which turned around to see who had come. It was the Vice Admiral of the IMC, Spyglass. " _Pilot, it seems as though you and your Titan are the only survivors of this mission._ " "[ _Incorrect... My Pilot did not survive..._ ]" The Auto-Titan showed Spyglass the mutilated and eviscerated corpse of its Pilot. " _Oh my, it appears as if the Militia is getting irritable._ " Spyglass looked over the decimated remains.

"[ _They'll pay for this._ ]" " _That they will, Auto-Titan. That they will._ " Spyglass took the weapons from the deceased Pilot. "[ _You and I, we seem to see optic-to-optic on this subject._ ]" The Auto-Titan extended a hand to the ground and opened its cockpit, indirectly offering to link to Spyglass.

* * *

That's it for now, sorry I didn't spend long doing this, I just had enough time to finish two chapters of this, as well as begin a completely new story, so if you'd like to see that one, you may.

See you next time, Pilots.


	3. Protocol check

The Auto-Titan was picked up and returned for Commander Blisk to interrogate. "Echo-Alpha Three-Eight-Seven-Nine, your Data Recorder says your original Pilot was killed in action." "[ _Correct. My original Pilot, Anton Smith, was KIA. I am now linked to Vice Admiral Spyglass._ ]" "Who authorized this?" " _I did._ " Spyglass answered, entering the chamber.

"What are your protocols?" "[ _Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Protocol 2: Uphold the mission. Protocol 3:..._ ]" "What's protocol 3?" EA-3879 placed a hand down for Spyglass to climb on. "[ _Protect the Pilot._ ]"

"You sure you're gonna be able to protect the Vice Admiral?" "[ _Affirmative. I will protect Spyglass to the best of my abilities, and even more if necessary, even if it ends up in my destruction. I will never allow my mistakes to result in a loss ever again, that I am certain of._ ]" The Titan seemed pretty determined to protect Spyglass at all costs.

Just then, another Atlas-class Titan approached.

"[ _Blisk, we have a situation at Demeter._ ]" "What is it, FB?" "[ _More Militia forces have been detected._ ]" "Well, I guess we're getting our 7th mission sooner than we thought, ey?" "[ _Affirmative. Ready to transfer control to Pilot._ ]"

The Atlas Titans opened their cockpits, allowing Spyglass to enter EA-3879 and Blisk to enter FB-8276.

* * *

Now THAT took WAAAAY longer than it should have!

It may be short, but I don't have any more ideas for this one.

See you next time.


End file.
